DifferentHistory Wikia
VISIT THE KIDS OF HILLS BEACH WIKI!!!! MADE BY TREVOR807!!! Our user Trevor807 has his own wiki!!!! Visit the Kids of Hills BeachWiki for their adventures!!! Timeline Backups As a golden example of this process in action, see our famous Dale Earnhardt Survives archive, which is still occasionally worked on by the guy who contributed a great deal to it Trevor807. If your timeline is being deleted off the Althistory Wiki for no reason, odds are we have it here, just waiting for you to expand upon! NO USERS' TIMELINE SHOULD EVER BE DELETED WITHOUT THAT USERS' CONSENT, UNLESS HIGHLY OFFENSIVE!!! Otherwise it should be left up unless the user requests or consents to their timeline being deleted. This is why we do our best to archive timelines currently being deleted from the Althistory Wiki for no reason! Facelift The DifferentHistory Wiki had a face lift in mid March of 2018, and looks better than ever before! Thanks to Trevor807. On April 7th, 2018, the Wiki's logo was updated for a better look by Trevor807. Active Staff * TbombTheAlthistorian (Owner, Works On Timelines) * Trevor (Works On Timelines) * Todetode (Site Statistics Manager) * FoxMaps (Works On Timelines, Users' Affairs Representative) * BNSF1995 * Others (Mainly Keep Categories Up To Date) Rest In Peace Robert Yates (April 19, 1943 – October 2, 2017) Robert Yates was one of the names that put NASCAR on the map. DifferentHistory Wiki sends our support to his family. May he rest in peace. Visit Our Friends At The Stock Car Racing Wiki! Different History would like to thank it's friends at the Stock Car Racing Wiki for their support. Viewers of the DifferentHistory Wiki To all who view this wiki, thank you, and we hope you will join us and contribute to the Wiki with whatever you want that relates to Althistory. We also would like to thank our viewers, fans and supporters for their continued and sustained viewership and enjoyment of our wiki, even if they do not create their own content. Welcome to the DifferentHistory Wikia The Alternative of the Alternate. A fair Wikia based on Althistory! Created amazing timelines, or just create a page. Do as you feel necessary. No unfair banning on this wiki ;), that isn't how we operate. I will check any bans possible to make sure they are fair. Join the discord by clicking the highlighted link! The concept Alternate History Alternate history or alternative history (British English), sometimes abbreviated as AH or Althist, is a genre of fiction consisting of stories in which one or more historical events occur differently from reality. These stories usually contain "what if" scenarios at crucial points in history and present an outcome of events alternative to historical record Wikipedia: Alternate history. Alternate History timelines Alternate history is a way of making a theoretical timeline that encompasses different events then our own. Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Site news *Site navigation upgraded. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 20:55, April 14, 2018 (UTC) *750 pages so far. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 19:07, July 17, 2018 (UTC) *775 pages so far. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 23:15, April 25, 2019 (UTC) CSS *CSS updated. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Useful links #Useful info and site stats! # #About #Terms of Use # #Coppyright laws # # #How to make a good map. #Water cooler #Help desk #Policy #Privacy Policy #Copyright laws #Blog policy #The best meme ever! #http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems|Spam filter problems #http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Video_Embed_Tool|Video Embed Tool #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Community_guidelines|Community guidelines #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contacting_Wikia|Contacting Wikia #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contributing|Contributing #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_Technical|Getting Technical #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Managing_Your_Account|Managing Your Account #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Uploading_files|Help uploading files #Special pages For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Latest activity NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS- . NUMBEROFEDITS- . NUMBEROFADMINS- . Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Current time: ---- Images *Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Also see *Protected titles *Short pages *Uncategorized categories *Uncategorized pages *Uncategorized photos *Wanted categories *Wanted pages *All pages *Categories list *Privacy Policy *Copyright Policy *Blog policy *Banning protocols *Welcome to the help desk *How to make an article * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Site analytics Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Home Category:Community Category:Organization Category:Policy